False Mask
by Wolfire
Summary: Riku has it all. Sora's wishing life could be a little brighter. One day a not-so-content-Riku doesn't pay as much attention as he should, and starts off his relationship with Sora with a bang. [Complete](RikuSora, AU)
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I'm pretty sure everyone know that.  
  
**Warning:** This fanfiction contains the yaoi - (male-male relationship). If you don't like it, just please leave. And also, it is AU. Pairing: Riku and Sora

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fanfiction. I'm trying to improve my grammar, and writing skills. Please bear with me. I do not really know where is this story going. I just write whatever I like. I think Riku might be OOC in this story. I don't sure.

(Update: The few errors were fixed by my good friend.)

* * *

**False Mask**

_First Chapter_

The black, sleek car drove rapidly on the quiet street, ignoring the stop posts. The driver, in a very bad mood, accelerated the speed. The driver ignored the surroundings, pondering about his situation with Kairi. She was beautiful and very kind, but she wasn't like that when I met her in the party. That scared me. I remembered seeing Kairi and then she and I argued, then later I stormed out of the party.  
  
It was raining, I realized. I looked ahead of me, seeing only the light mist and thick rain. I got a little fidgety, knowing the danger of speeding through the heavy storm. I slowed my car down a bit.  
  
I heard a short scream before a loud smash. I stomped my foot on the brake. The car skidded and went off the street, but didn't crash into the tree – luckily. I watched in shock at my cracked windshield. Ahead of me, I saw the tree, just a few feet away.  
  
Did I just hit an animal? I desperately hoped it wasn't a person. I forced myself to open the door and took a look at the street. At first, there were nothing, but I spotted something. It was dark and lying on the grass, just next to the street. It was definitely not an animal.  
  
"Hello? Are you ok?" I waited for the reply but didn't get any. I didn't really know what to do. I glanced at my surroundings, hoping to find any sign of people. But nobody was around. It was getting dark, and the forest was getting to look a bit scary.  
  
I slowly made my way over to the person. It was a guy, facing down in the grass. I knelt down next to him. My mind wasn't really working as I just dazed at him. My heart was beating so fast; I was surprised that it didn't burst.  
  
The cellphone! I jumped on my feet and went for my car.

* * *

I looked at the magazine – 'Latest Fashion'. I flipped the pages but wasn't really reading. My mind kept wandering to that guy. Will he make it? And when he wakes up, will he go on a killing spree to get his revenge? I closed my eyes, made a mental note to not watch revenge movies anymore.  
  
I dropped my magazine on my lap, and then tilted my head so I saw the white, bland ceiling. Oh, god. It was so torturous, just waiting.  
  
"Riku!" I heard the familiar voice. I jerked my head to the caller's direction to see my parents. Oh uh. My father sure didn't look too happy. I winced, lowering myself even deeper into the chair.  
  
"Oh, darling! Are you okay?" said my mother, looking at me with sad eyes. She put her hand on my forehead to check if I had a fever. She always did that, I didn't really know why. She seated herself in the chair next to mine. She swung her arm around my shoulders, and hugged me tightly.  
  
I half expected my father to scream at me, but he surprised me. He kept silent, just glaring at me. I didn't really know if it was a good thing or not. I noticed the familiar doctor, approaching us. He was the guy's doctor.  
  
"Riku? He's fine. Just bruised." The doctor said with a smile. "You should be very exhausted, with those officers and the accident. I suggest you go home and have some good rest. You may come here if you wish to visit Sora."  
  
"Sora? That is his name?" I raised my eyebrow, wondering why he had a girl's name.  
  
"Yes. He was conscious for some time. He said his name was Sora but this is all. I have no idea where he lives, or his family. Do you know?"  
  
"No. Sorry." I answered.  
  
"Come on, Riku. Let's go home and get some rest like the good doctor said!" My mother said, grinning at me. She took my hand and led me out of the hospital. I looked back at the large, white building and already wondered how long it would be till I saw him again.

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I groaned, still only half awake. At first, I thought my father's annoying pager was beeping. I then realized it was my alarm. I slapped my hand on the alarm, hoping that I somehow hit snooze. But it went on beeping.

It's a wonder I didn't break the alarm when I smashed it, finally silencing it. I stayed in bed, fully awake. But I felt so comfortable in bed, all warm.  
  
"Riku! Breakfast's ready and you've got to go to school! Get up!" I heard my mother shouting from downstairs. I groaned as I forced myself to get out of the bed. I went to my bathroom to shower.  
  
After the shower, I changed my clothes and spent a few minutes admiring myself my mirror. The realization dawned on me. Sora. I can't believe I forgot about the accident. I scowled at my reflection. I regretted driving so fast in the street. Thanks to me, Sora's now lying in the hospital in pain. I turned away from the mirror as I suddenly found myself disgusting to look at. I headed for the kitchen to reach my cereal. I glanced at the clock, hanging on the wall and saw the time. It was only half an hour till school! I wolfed down the cereal and grabbed my backpack.  
  
I ran out of the house, reached for my keys in my pocket. What? I can't find my keys. I shoved my hand in another pocket, but couldn't find the keys there. Oh. I remembered my father had taken it from me because of the accident. Ok, I've got two choices. Get my mother to drive me to the school or run like crazy.  
  
I bolted at full speed to my school. I'd rather die than be seen with my mother. 

* * *

I arrived, but was fifteen minutes late. I hastily made my way into English class, apologizing to Ms. Mackay, who was a very kind teacher and wouldn't give me a detention for being late – unlike a certain teacher I know. I sat in class, pretending to be very interested in the speech made by Ms. Mackay. Soon, as she turned her back to the class, I zoned her out. I stared through the windows.

"So, is it true, Riku?" Tidus whispered from behind.

"What do you mean?" My eyes didn't move from the windows as I spoke.

"The car accident, guy in the hospital. Party."

"What… how do you know about that?" I jerked around, surprised. Tidus made an innocent face at me. But I knew him. He probably picked it up from gossips and rumors. How many times did I have to tell him not listen the gossip?! The blonde guy's face changed, now serious.

"I never knew you were that cruel." Tidus attempted at a frightening scowl but since he was Tidus, he couldn't pull it off. It ended up sort of like a deformed face. I tried not to laugh at his face, and managed not to.

"I didn't intentionally crash into him." I whispered, didn't want to catch Ms. MacKay's attention. I noticed there were a few students eavesdropping on us. "What are you looking at?" I gave them the frightening scowl and it worked like magic. The students snapped their heads forward, looking a bit fearful. I smirked, and turned back to Tidus.

"I mean Kairi."

"Oh." I ignored him and looked at Ms. Mackay.

"Why did you break up with her?" Tidus said, with an angry tone. I continued to ignore him. Tidus tried again but failed to catch my attention.

It'd been a nightmare. I swear. The students kept asking me questions about the party and Kairi. Seemed to me they were more worried about Kairi than Sora, who could've died last night. Well, Kairi was more popular and she was a cheerleader, but still… Anyway, after that student, I think her name was Jane, or maybe Janet, asked me another question about Kairi. I decided that was enough of these questions and frightened her nearly to death.

After that little stunt, most of the students stopped chasing and asking me. I smirked at their actions. Well, too bad I can't get Tidus off my back.

When school was over, I didn't go to my house. Instead, I went to the bus station. I was so eager to see Sora again in the hospital, to see how he was fairing. After all, it was my fault he was in the hospital.

It took half an hour – stupid traffic – to get to the hospital. I walked to the clerk and asked her about Sora.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sora got better and left the hospital an hour ago."


	2. Death Wish

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I'm pretty sure everyone know that.  
  
**Warning:** This fanfiction contains the yaoi - (male-male relationship). If you don't like it, just please leave. And also, it is AU. 

**Pairing:** Riku and Sora

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fanfiction. I'm trying to improve my grammar, and writing skills. Please bear with me. I do not really know where is this story going. I just write whatever I like. I think Riku might be OOC in this story, I don't sure.

* * *

**False Mask**

_Second Chapter_

"Riku, come here." My father shouted from his home office. I dropped the remote controller and headed for the office. "Your keys." I saw my father throwing something at me. I grabbed it easily and realized it was my car keys.

"Father?" Puzzled, I said.

"I got a call from the police officer. As it seems, the accident wasn't your fault. The teenage, what's his name? Oh, Sora. He's a suicidal kid. The officer said he had thrown himself front of your car." My father shook his head, picking his pen up. "You can't drive your car just yet, not until you get your windshield fixed. Now, get out of here. I'm busy."

* * *

I entered my bedroom – the large bedroom with queen-sized bed. I went to see my reflection in the mirror. My mind wandered to Sora, once again. Lately, all I do was just thinking about that guy. I was tired of thinking of Sora that I probably will never see again in my life.

Everything was fine, until that stupid party. Kairi was so furious at me, yelling at me. I never had a fight with her before, so it's little scary. The day after the fight, nearly everyone in the school knew about it already. Of course, they also knew about the accident, but didn't really care about it much. Strange… I thought about Sora more than I should about Kairi. After all, Kairi was my girlfriend for a year and I didn't even know Sora.

I looked at my alarm clock to see what's time it is. The eleven o'clock. I changed into the black pajamas and jumped into the bed. I tried to get some sleep but I can't seem to get any. I sighed, and stared at the ceiling. I must have been stayed awake for a whole hour or couple before the sleep finally claimed me.

* * *

I picked the bowl filled with the French fries then headed for the empty table in the school café. I slowly munched on my French fry, wasn't really that hungry.

"Hello, Riku!" I heard Wakka's voice, and saw him took a seat beside me. "The school's hottest couple broke up! Didn't think it will happen, ya." He smiled at me, and staring at me hard. I knew he wanted the explanation about Kairi and me. I didn't say anything but munching on the French fries. After the few moments of waiting, Wakka finally gave up staring and started to eat his sandwich.

"Ok, I got a feeling you don't want to talk about it. Will you come to play the soccer with the gang and me? After the school, ya?" Wakka continued, "I will win this time for sure!"

"I doubt it."

"Sooooorraaaa! Wait for meee!" I heard the loud shout, startled. Did somebody just called Sora's name? I looked over my shoulder, searching for Sora desperately. Then, I saw him. He stopped walking, nearby the doors. He seemed to be waiting for somebody. Here's my chance.

"Riku, wha…?" I heard Wakka said in the confusion. But it's hardly any mattered. I was determined to not lose Sora again. I struggled through the crowd, and finally reached the door. But Sora wasn't there. I picked my pace up and searched the hallway. Finally, I found him with the brunette. He saw me then froze in his place.

"Sora?" The brunette said in surprise, and then turned to the direction where Sora was looking at. "Riku!" I slowed my pace down and approached them.

"Hello." I said, suddenly became very self-conscious.

"Hi, Riku! My name is Selphie!" She said, beaming her smile at me. She nudged Sora, startling him.

"Oh, hello, silver hair. I mean, Riku!" He flushed a bit, looking down at his boots. Did he just call me silver hair? Selphie suddenly burst into the crazy laughter, pointing at Sora.

"Brown Hair, I will see you later!" She laughed as she ran away – or should I

say, bounced away? I moved my eyes to Sora who was still looking at his boots. I noticed he got a cast on his left wrist. And he had so messy, chocolate hair. I didn't think he combed it this morning.

"If you wanted to say sorry about the accident…" I was startled out of the thought when Sora finally spoke up. "Not be! I'm all over it." He grinned at me, and then shook my hand with his good hand.

"But sorry anyway." I said.

"Today's Friday. I always go to Diary Queen for the ice cream, wanna come with me?" His grin was still there. All invitations from the students, I always refused – but politely of course. But I felt so guilty about causing the broken wrist, so I nodded. "Awesome! See you after the school!" I watched him went off running until he turned around the corner. I went back to the café.

"Hey, Wakka." I sat down at the same spot, picking the French fry. Wakka looked at me with his confused eyes. I munched on the French fry, and scowled at the bowl. It's cold.

"About the soccer, ya?" Wakka asked, drinking his soda.

"I can't. I'm busy this afternoon." I said, remembering Sora.

"Crybaby. Too scared to take me on?"

"If I recall, I won the soccer games against you all time. It is you who should be scared. I will play you tomorrow at noon." I smirked at him, pushing the bowl away. Wakka looked away and mumbled something I didn't understand.

"Tomorrow, ya."

* * *

I walked out of the school and saw Sora waiting for me. He was easy to spot with his hair all sticking out and apparently Sora's color-blind. His outfit was almost screaming. Sora waved at me, grinning. As I got closer, I saw the band-aid on his forehead. I didn't see it before… Sora must had noticed me staring at his band-aid, because he said,

"Not ask about my band-aid." He flushed, looking very embarrassed. "C'mon, let go!" We took off to Dairy Queen; it was only fifteen minutes walk. For the few minutes, we walked in silence.

"I don't mean to be bother but why did you break up with Kairi?" Sora said, looking at me. I scowled immediately at mention of my ex-girlfriend's name. "I saw you together, it seems you were prefect for each one. Hard to believe." I rolled my eyes, and then glared at him. "I'll shut up, right now." He grinned once again, and started to hum. His humming was irritating, and I wondered why did I agree to come along with Sora. I wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"Kairi accused me for having a secret affair." I said, before realizing what I had done. Sora stopped humming, and gave me a surprised look.

"You have a secret affair?"

"No!" I yelled at him. "I don't even know why she thought I was cheating on her. I bet it was her mother who lied to her."

"Why? I mean, why did her mother lying to her?"

"She always hated me. When I last spoke to her, she said she dug up the grave and is waiting for me." I shuddered at the memory. Sora laughed, holding his stomach. "What's so funny about it?" I glared at him. He just shook his head and laughed some more.

"Nothing… nothing…" Sora said, chuckling. "Are your mother's same as Kairi's mother?"

"Of course not. What's about yours?" I noticed something dark flashed in Sora's eyes. He immediately turned away from me, hiding his face from me. I was surprised by a sudden change in his personality. He was laughing and now he just won't look at me.

"Sora?" I poked at his shoulder. Sora slowly moved his head, but wasn't looking at me. I only saw his side of the face. He was upset. Then in the second, it's all gone. He was grinning, ear-to-ear, looking at me.

"My mom's dead. And we're here!" Sora bolted into the store. I looked up and realized we had arrived at Dairy Queen. I was baffled by Sora. I sighed, already regretting by asking him about his mother. I entered the store and saw Sora drooling at the menu.

"I've enough for one, can you pay for yourself?" Sora said, looking at the menu. I shook my head.

"I will pay for both of us."

"Really? Great! Then I will order the large-sized one!" Sora was beaming. "Hello, Farrah! Usual in large-size." He talked to the DQ worker. She looked like nineteen years old. "Make it two!"

"Two?" I was surprised. Will Sora eat all of it?

"For you, silly! What, you think I'm going to eat it all myself?" Sora impatiently waited for his order. I secretly hoped it wasn't some disgusting food, like the Blizzard green apple candies with cheese and caramels. I tried it before and I got sick for whole day. Farrah, the worker, gave Sora the two Blizzard large cups. Sora handed me one cup. I looked at it, strawberries with oreos?

"It's so good! C'mon, taste it!" Sora looked at me, excitedly. I gulped and took a small amount of the ice cream on my spoon and tasted it. "Well? Well?"

"It's good." I said in surprise.

"Told you! I gotta go home, see ya later!" Sora laughed and walked out of the store. I watched at the door where he left. Sora, the suicidal kid? He seemed to be very happy, and content. In fact, he didn't look too shaken about the accident. Acted as if it never happened. I wondered if he truly has a death wish.

"Excuse me, sir? You have to pay, you know." Farrah said, waving at me in attempt of catching my attention. 


	3. A New Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I'm pretty sure everyone know that.  
  
**Warning:** This fanfiction contains the yaoi - (male-male relationship). If you don't like it, just please leave. And also, it is AU.

**Pairing:** Riku and Sora

**Author's Notes:** I will try to update often as I can. I really wanted to finish this story but then I don't know how long it will be.

Riku-soralover1, thank you for the review. You motivated me into writing more chapters. So, thanks.  
(NEW: M0rbidity, thank you for pointing out the grammarical error. I fixed it.)

* * *

**False Mask**

_Third Chapter_

I laughed as Baby pounced on me, licking all over my face. I struggled to push him gently off. Pirate ran into back of my legs, causing me to fall over. Now, I had my two dogs licking at my face. Baby's the Scottish deerhound, and Pirate's the Border collie. I managed to get the two dogs away from me, before going to enter my aunt and uncle's house.

"Hello, Riku. How is your life?" My aunt said, smiling. I groaned.

"Don't ask me that." I sat down on the gray sofa in the spacious living room. I saw the entertainment system on the desk. The television, VCR, DVD Player, and Gamecube were on the large, brown desk. My uncle had been always fan of the video games, and anything high-tech.

"The problems, I see." My aunt said, walking over to me. "Do you want to talk about it?" My aunt was my mother's younger sister. Sometimes people said that my aunt and I looked too much alike. It irritated me because well, I'm boy.

"Kairi and I are not together and I gave Sora the broken wrist. Now, Tidus' mad at me because of Kairi thing." I scowled at nothing. My aunt giggled as Baby snuggled his muzzle at her leg, crying softly. Baby won't change, I noticed. He always cried when he wanted the attention or something scared or hurt him. That's why I called him Baby.

"Oh, Kairi and you are not item anymore? That's disappointing… you looked so happy with her." She ruffled Baby's head before picking the ball and threw it through the opened window. With the flash, Baby took off from the living room.

"I heard your situation about Sora and the broken wrist. It's miracle that he survived the crash with only minor injuries. Poor him. Must be very shaken up."

"Not really. I talked to him yesterday. He seems fine." Riku said, watching Pirate sat down front of the fireplace and chewing on the bone. Pirate is unusual. Unlike most of the Border collies, he only had the black patch over his right eye. Which reminded me of the pirate. That's how he got his name. "Where's Uncle anyway?"

"What do you think? He's out, shopping for the video games." My aunt sighed, putting her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on her hand. "I don't really get his obsession about the video games. They aren't really all that fun, nor addictive." I smiled, feeling a bit more contented.

"You played some?"

"Oh, of course. But I don't like it. I prefer the real experience rather than the visual experience. Say, Riku… when are you going to talk to Kairi?"

"I am not talking to her ever again." My scowl was back again.

"What's happened between you two?"

"Kairi's foolish to believe in the rumors that I have the secret admirer and accused me about it! She's scariest girl I had ever known, I'm telling you. What's good is the relationship if she doesn't trust me?"

"Scariest girl?" My aunt looked like she's about to laugh but trying to not.

"Yes! When I was in the party, she looked positively furious! Threw the cups and chair at me! And screamed my head off."

"Oh, dear. That is so not like Kairi." I rolled my eyes, and gazing on the black screen of television. "Maybe you should call her and solve the conflict between you two." Call Kairi? But I didn't want to. After the event in the party, I admit I'm little scared to talk to her.

"What is the time?" I asked my aunt.

"It's quarter to the noon." She answered after glancing at her watch.

"I'd better to get going. I got the soccer game to play. Wakka's there." I stood, and saying good byes to my two dogs. I walked out of the house, into my car. Yesterday, I dropped my car right here before so my uncle can replace the windshield with another new one. So, right now, it's all good.

"Gee! I wonder who will win! That's very toughie!" I heard my aunt said rather loudly, intended for me to overheard her. I smirked, and yelled good-bye to my aunt before taking off.

* * *

After the soccer game, I went to get the refreshing water bottle. I drank it rather quickly and choked a little. It had been the exhausting day because Wakka's team outnumbered me. I watched in amusement as Wakka complained and whined about losing the game to me. I smirked, and continued to drink the cold water.

"Riku." I heard the familiar voice and knew right away it was Tidus.

"Tidus." I didn't even look at him. He walked around me until I can see him.

"You know I'm your friend but I'm still Kairi's friend. I was at her house this morning. She was very upset. But she was even more upset that you didn't even going to talk to her. I wanted to know when are you planning to talk to her?" said Tidus.

"I'm going to call her later tonight." I said, placing the water bottle on the wooden table.

"Good. I did tell her about your so-called affair and it's all lies. She understood but wanted to hear it from you." Tidus said, reaching his own water bottle.

"I had been thinking all this morning. I don't think I want go back with her."

"What?!" Tidus gaped at me. "What do you mean?"

"I won't be surprised if I were you." Wakka joined the conversion. "It's probably because of Kairi's creepy mother, ya" I snickered at his comment. Tidus rolled his eyes, slightly scowling at Wakka. "C'mon, Tidus. I challenge you in the video game!" Tidus happily accepted his challenge and went to collect his equipment and water bottle.

"Riku… Next time, I'll win!" Wakka yelled.

* * *

I sat on the chopped tree trunk, watching at the tiny forest below me. This place was my favorite place to relax and to think. I found the place when I was out exploring in the forest park. It's the high cliff, overseeing the massive forest. It's most prefect spot for watching the sunsets.

I never brought my ex-girlfriends, or my close friends to here. It's my private spot. I inhaled the fresh air and let the breath out. I did called to Kairi's house earlier. She and I talked for some time. We decided that we're better off just being friends. Though, it didn't exactly going smoothly. Kairi cried for a whole ten minutes and I tried my best to make her stop cry. But I wasn't exactly good at it.

The sun slowly hid behind of the hills. The sky became orange and yellow. I can feel it's becoming chilly. I jumped from the trunk and lay down on the grass. I knew the stars would be appearing soon, so I waited for them.

I'm looking forward at seeing the school again with Kairi as my friend. Not as the girlfriend. It sounded a bit weird to me. Then I remembered Sora. I will see him again in the school. I was surprised that I was looking forward at seeing him again at this Monday.

* * *

Next Monday...

The classes were fine; most of the students left me alone. I was a little surprised by the girls. They were a bit flirtier around me. I admitted, it was nice but still, it was a bit strange.

At the lunchtime, my friends and I gathered on the table. We mostly talked about the soccer, and latest theater movie – 'Spiderman 2'. Wakka was still bugging me about another round in the soccer game. Kairi kept giving me a sad look once in the while.

"Riku! Hello!" I looked over my shoulder to find Selphie. Behind her was Sora. I can tell my friends were surprised at her. "How'd you do? I hope Sora didn't do anything to embarrass you last Friday." She giggled at herself, and then shoved Sora to sit besides Riku. "Stay here! I will be right back, Sora!"

"Selphie!" Sora got over the shock and shouted at her. But she disappeared from the café, leaving him with us. He lowered his head to look at the table, refusing to see our eyes.

"Who… is he?" Kairi said, looked very interested into Sora.

"His name is Sora. Remember the car accident?" I said, coolly. Wakka nodded in understanding, while Tidus and Kairi just formed 'o' mouth. "Sora, meet Wakka, Tidus and Kairi." My friends gave him different versions of greeting.

"Is he your friend?" Tidus said, wolfing down his nacho, pausing only to talk.

"Yeah." I said, never really thought about it. I watched as Wakka and Sora engaged into the deep conversion about the professional soccer. Kairi and Tidus were just talking to each one. Sometimes Kairi would talk to me, mostly about picking up my things in her house.

_Is he really my friend now?_ I thought and looked at Sora. _I suppose…_


	4. Sora's Pout

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I'm pretty sure everyone know that.  
  
**Warning:** This fanfiction contains the yaoi - (male-male relationship). If you don't like it, just please leave. And also, it is AU.

**Pairing:** Riku and Sora

**Author's Notes:** I asked my good friend to edit the grammar from the first three chapters. She will do it tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

**False Mask 4**

_Fourth Chapter_  
  
It had been the three weeks since Sora joined our table at the café. Wakka and Sora were the fast friends because they had same interest into the soccer. I was grateful. Before Sora came, Wakka always talked to me, or Tidus about the soccer. But Tidus and I weren't that obsessed about the soccer. So it was tiresome for us to just listen him babble about the games. Sora and I got the new routine. On Fridays, after the school, we always went to the Diary Queen for the ice cream. I insisted on paying for the ice cream, of course but Sora wasn't too pleased with it. We got in the little fight. So from now, he's paying for his own ice cream.  
  
As the days passed, I was finding it even harder and harder to believe Sora is suicidal. It's rare for Sora to not to smile. He was so delighted at nearly everything. Today's Tuesday and it's getting close to the summer vacation. Just the three days left. My mother said I couldn't travel to another country for the vacation since my parents are going out on honeymoon. I can't really complain, since I liked it here. During the summer, I get to explore the forest and maybe find some caves.  
  
But at this moment, I'm having very busy week. I turned Wakka's invitation to play the soccer several times, because I wanted the time to study for the exams.  
  
"Riku?" I looked over my shoulder and found Sora standing in the doorway. "Hello!" He grinned at me.  
  
"Sora? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Your mom let me in... and Wakka sent me on the important mission! Very important." He said, walking to my desk. I was lying on my stomach on the bed.  
  
"Let me guess. Your mission is getting the certain person to play against Wakka in the game?" I smirked, watching Sora. He pulled the drawer half- open from the desk. "Or was it putting your nose in the things you don't belong? Like my drawer?" Sora slammed the drawer closed, whistling innocently.  
  
"Aw, come on! You need to go out to have fun." Sora sat on my bed, taking the book away from me. I glared at him but it didn't seem affect him.  
  
"No and give my book back. Or else." I gave him my evil eyes.  
  
"Or else what?" Sora said, grinning. Before he even knew it, I tackled him off the bed. He let out the startled yelp, and dropped my book. I chuckled at my victory, and reached for my book. I stood and placed my foot on Sora's chest. His widened blue eyes stared at me in the surprise. Then later, Sora was pouting. I was not prepared for that. The first thought occurred in my mind was 'aww, how cute!' I was nearly shocked at my thought and took my foot off.  
  
"You're too slow." I smirked, forcing my thought out. I went to the desk to drop off my book.  
  
"No, you're too fast." Sora said, pouting. "When are you going to play the game?"  
  
"After the exams." I answered. "Speaking of the exams, why didn't you study for them? Do you want to fail or what?" Sora screamed suddenly. I was taken back by his action.  
  
"I don't want to study! It's so depressing!" Sora said loudly, still lying on the floor. "Say, Riku. You got any drinks in your fridge? I'm kinda thirsty."  
  
"Sure... While you're at it, be a good boy and reach the pepsi for your master." I smirked, sitting down on the chair. Sora jumped on his feet, scowling at me.  
  
"I'm not your slave. But I will get it anyway." Sora mumbled. He left the room. I was alone once again, with my thoughts. Did I just think he was cute?  
  
"No way." I muttered. Great. Now I was talking to myself. I banged my head on the desk repeatedly.  
  
"Hey! Not hurt yourself." I stopped banging my head, turning to see Sora holding the two cans of Pepsi. "Here." Sora handed me the can, and opened his own soda. I heard my phone ringing. I placed the soda on the desk before answer my phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Riku! It's me, Tidus!"  
  
"Hi, Tidus. What's happened?" It was very unusual for Tidus to call me. He always called me if it's very urgent.  
  
"What? Something bad?" Sora said with his eyebrows raised. He walked, or least until his foot hit the bed's leg. He yelped and tripped over. I startled for a moment before smirking at him as Sora spilled himself with his opened soda. I tried to hold my laughter but failed.  
  
"I found out who told the students about you cheated on Kairi." Tidus continued. "It was Ansem." Sora groaned as he got on his feet, stared down at his wet shirt.  
  
"Ansem? Who is he?" That name seemed so familiar but I can't really placed it. Sora dropped the can on the desk and started to take his shirt off... take his shirt off? "What the hell are you doing?" Sora stopped with his shirt over his head.  
  
"Changing my shirt. Do you have any shirt to spare?" Sora crumpled his yellow shirt into the ball. I had to look away from his bare chest.  
  
"Er, yes. Top drawer. Pick any you like." I pointed to my huge, wooden drawers at the opposite wall.  
  
"Riku? Whom are you talking to?" Tidus spoke.  
  
"Sora. About Ansem..." I tried to ignore Sora but failed. I sneaked the peek at his back, noticed the old scars on his.  
  
"Ansem and you played against each one in the school soccer? The championship and all?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't really remember..."  
  
"Ansem threatened you when he lost the game to you."  
  
"Oh, him! You mean, he's one who told Kairi that I cheated on her?"  
  
"Not technically. He's one who started the rumor and the rumor found its way to Kairi."  
  
"Can I use this?" Sora said, holding up the black, long-sleeved shirt. I nodded, watching him to change into my shirt. Damn my eyes, I couldn't look away.  
  
"How did you know it was him?" I said to Tidus.  
  
"Cloud told me. Cloud and Ansem were the old friends, but not anymore."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for letting me know."  
  
"Hold on... Wakka told me to tell y-"  
  
"No!" I shouted, caused Sora to jump.  
  
"Dude, you don't even know what I am about to say."  
  
"Let me guess. Wakka wanted me to come to the soccer field to play?"  
  
"... Bingo. I gotta go. Bye, Riku." Tidus hanged up the phone without wait for me to say goodbye. I rolled my eyes. I glanced at Sora, noticed he looked good with the black shirt. But I thought he would probably look even better if he didn't wear that stupid, orange jean.  
  
"It's getting late. I need to go to my home." Sora said. He walked to me, with that mischievous look in his eyes. He grabbed my can and ran.  
  
"Sora!" I shouted but didn't bother to chase him. I saw something bright on my drawers, realized it was Sora's shirt. I heard the door opened and slammed closed. I dropped my head into my hands. What's wrong with me?! He's a boy, for the god's sake. It had to be after-effect of breaking up the relationship with Kairi. It will pass. I sighed heavily, starting to study once again for the exams.

* * *

The three days passed. I was sitting on the table in Dairy Queen, with Sora. We were wolfing down our Blizzards – strawberries with Oreos. I was glad that the school's finally over. I needed some time to relax and away from the books. Wakka was still on my back, bugged me about another round in the game. Even Sora.  
  
"You said you could play the game after the exams... will you play tomorrow?" Sora grinned; he knew perfectly well he's being very irritating.  
  
"No."  
  
"But!" Sora started but stopped. He looked at his Blizzard then pouted. I seriously hated his pout. It's because it was,  
  
"So cute." I said.  
  
"What did you just say?" Sora raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said 'so cute'." He said. Whoops, did I say it out loud? Oh, great. Last thing I wanted him to know is I think he's cute. "I am not cute! I'm anything but cute. Handsome yes. Sexy yes. Cute no way!" He said, placing his fist on his chest. I snickered. He tried to scowl at me but failed. He just grinned. The realization dawned on me as I saw his shirt. He was wearing my black shirt. I forgot about that.  
  
"Sexy? Unlikely." I said, smiling. Big mistake because Sora pouted. I looked away to stare at the poster about the Blizzards.  
  
"Day after tomorrow?" Sora said.  
  
"What?" I turned to look at him. Thank god, he wasn't pouting now.  
  
"The game."  
  
"Oh. Sure." I answered. Sora grinned once again. My Blizzard cup was empty so I threw it into the trash nearby us. Sora did same thing.  
  
"Great. I'll tell Wakka later... Riku? I got a favor to ask you."  
  
"Okay?" Sora never asked me for doing the favors for him.  
  
"Can I come to live with you for a week? My father will be away on his job and told me I have to sleep at my friend's house. I rather die than go to live with Selphie. Sure, she's nice but way too hyper." He looked at me with his hopeful face. Sora wanted to live in my house for a whole week? I didn't know if I could bear with his cuteness. But I looked at his face and winced. He looked so hopeful, and pleadingly. He must saw my reaction to his face because he broke into the 'puppy eyes'.  
  
"Ah! All right! Wipe that look off!" I almost screamed at him.  
  
"Yes! Score for Sora!" He bounced out and started to dance.  
  
"That was cruel." I glared at him, but again it didn't affect him. I noticed his cast, with my name and our friends' names on it. "When will they get your cast off?" Sora stopped dancing and looked at his cast.  
  
"Three weeks more." Sora said, grinning. "And I get to keep the cast! It's wicked. C'mon, Riku! Let go to tell Wakka!" He ran out of the store. I can't believe that Sora's going to live with me for a week. Last three days had been the torture for me.  
  
"What're you waiting for, slowpoke?" Sora shouted at me. I went after him.  
  
"I'm coming!" I shouted back, wondering what'll happen later.  
  
"Hello, gang!" Sora shouted excitedly. I saw whole gang was at the soccer field. Wakka, Tidus, Kairi, Selphie and others were there. We walked to middle of the field. "Wakka! Guess what! Riku will play, day after tomorrow!" Tidus cheered at the news but Wakka didn't. He walked to me, staring at me so hard.  
  
"Since you're here, why won't you play with us?" He said, grimly.  
  
"I just finished my final exam and I need some time to relax." I explained my reason. "I studied for a whole week. I want to rest."  
  
"No, you don't. You're too scared to take us on." Wakka turned away before I come up with the comeback. I rubbed my forehead. He won't give up. Each time I refused to play him, he always thought I'm chicken. I watched the gang talked to each, deciding who will be on the teams. I smiled at the memory. Wakka and I found the soccer field when we were very young. We noticed that people hardly used the field so we decided to use it. We always had been playing on this field for the years. More students joined our gang and played, simply for fun. Well, not with Wakka. He considered it as the challenge.  
  
"Is it true that Sora will be sleeping in your house for a week, starting from Sunday?" I yelped in surprise as somebody suddenly spoke up from behind. I turned to find Selphie, smiling at me. I nodded. "Oh, that's so great! Finally, Sora's dream is coming true!" She bounced away, to Tidus.  
  
_Sora's dream is coming true!_ Her words echoed in my mind._ What dream?_


	5. Therapist's Session

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Kingdom Hearts, or any characters from Kingdom Hearts.  
**Author Note:** I really wanted to post this chapter yesterday. I tried to log in the fanfiction.net but it didn't work. It wasn't working for nearly an entire day. I'd appreciate it if you're kind enough to point out the grammatical errors through e-mails or reviews. Thank you.  
  
To the reviewers: If you have any advices or tips about how to improve the stories, I'd love to hear it from you. And also, thank you for your nice comments about the False Mask story. I'd like to show gratitude to each of the reviewers but I'm afraid it will take up too much space in this fan fiction. I want to keep Author Note short. So, enjoy the chapter! (It's short chapter but I promise, next one will be longer.)

**Next Update:** Three days to week, I don't know exactly.

* * *

**False Mask**

_Fifth Chapter_  
  
I gazed at the room. There was the large bookcase, filled with the educational books and game boards. There was nothing much in this room, just a couch, sofa, two plastic chairs and a table. But still, it was comfy and cozy. I heard the door opened, didn't bother to look who was it.  
  
"Good afternoon, Sora." I said to Sora who entered the room and seated himself on the dark, brown couch. I was astonished at his outfit. He actually wore the black shirt this time? Not something so blinding and colorful?  
  
"Hello, Squall. I'm here. Ask away." He stared at me with no expression. I was so grateful for his black shirt, though, I wished he'd change his red jeans with lime stripes.  
  
"For last time, this is not the interrogation. I'm here to help you." I said. I sat on the brown sofa, holding my notebook and black pen. "I believe the hell just got frozen. You're not wearing the colorful shirt." Sora chuckled, and stared at his black shirt.  
  
"It's not mine. I borrowed it... I guess I forgot to return it." I was disappointed to hear that because it means he won't wear it later. His shirts were so distracting... He swung his feet, and lying on the couch. He certainly made himself very comfortable, which was a good sign. Then I saw his change in expression. He put his arms behind of his head and scowled.  
  
"What's wrong, Sora?"  
  
"It's Selphie. Earlier today, I overheard her talking to Riku. She practically told him that I like him. I won't be surprised if she screamed it to the whole world." He continued, "I don't even know why I told her. It's not like her to keep the secrets." The name Riku was so familiar. Then it clicked in my mind. He was the driver who crashed into Sora. Well, that was very interesting.  
  
"Riku?" I scribbled on my notebook about Riku.  
  
"Yeah. My new friend." Sora said with a grin, "I'm wearing his shirt."  
  
"He's kind enough to lend you one, I see." I continued to write it down. "How did you meet him?"  
  
"Yeah, he's nice. I didn't tell you about Riku?" He looked confused. I shook my head silently. "I thought I did... I met him at the school. He found me and wanted to give me his apology about the accident. But I had enough of the apologies, from my father, social worker, doctors, and even the cops. So I told him to not. But he went to say sorry to me anyway. That was the three weeks ago, I think."  
  
"And yet, you failed to mention him until now." I watched Sora's lips curled up in amusement. "Do continue."  
  
"Um... Actually, I knew Riku for the couple years. I met him when I first attended Black Wolfe Secondary School. I didn't really talk to him or anything. Just watched him."  
  
"Why were you watching him?"  
  
"Because he's damn sexy." He sighed, "But unfortunately, he's straight. So, all I did was just watch him. I don't even know he was in that car. When they told me it was Riku who's the driver. I nearly died from the shock. He's probably already known I had a death wish. But for some reason, he didn't talk to me about it."  
  
"Are you glad that he doesn't talk to you about that?" Sora didn't say anything, just looked thoughtful. It was the several moments before he finally spoke.  
  
"I guess I am. Remember, last week. When you told me what's my favorite color?"  
  
"Yes. You said it was emerald."  
  
"Riku has the emerald eyes." He said, dreamily. "That's why it's my favorite color... After I made a friend with Riku. I threatened Selphie to not to tell Riku that I like him. But noo, she just had to let him know! She said, 'His dream is coming true' to him.' Anyway. She said I might be obsessed about Riku little too much."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... You know, I just told you that Riku found me at the school? Well, after that. I walked into the class door when leaving because I was daydreaming about him. Whole classmates laughed at me. It was so embarrassing."  
  
"So, that is how you got a band-aid on your forehead?" I exclaimed. Sora blushed with a deep red color. He nodded slowly, still blushing. "Well, not be embarrassed. When I was in the important meeting, I spilled my hot coffee all over my old boss in his, um, certain area."  
  
"Really? Did he fire you?"  
  
"Yep, but enough about me. You mentioned about your dream... what is it?" I wasn't very pleased that I told him about that incident but he was at ease about talking about it now.  
  
"What do you think? I want to be with him, maybe be his boyfriend. But it is not possible. I think Riku knew what Selphie really mean. That he knew I like him."  
  
"What'd make you think he knows?"  
  
"Because he's smart! He's the best student in the school and his father's lawyer." Sora was unhappy about it.

* * *

Riku sat on the table with his mother, eating the spaghetti. What did she means by 'his dream is coming true'? Did Sora always wanted to live with him, or just wanted to sleep in his house? Or maybe Sora's dream was to decorate his bedroom with his horrid taste. Riku shuddered at his thought. 


	6. No Mask

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Kingdom Hearts, or any characters from Kingdom Hearts.  
**Warning: **Yaoi pairing. (male-male relationship) leave if you don't like it.  
**Author Note:** Hello! Here's a next chapter and it's definitely longer than previous ones. I don't know when the next update will be.

* * *

**False Mask**

_Sixth Chapter_  
  
The knock came from the front door. I knew who was it, without even answering the door. I opened the door. It was Sora, in the deep pink shirt and orange jeans. He grinned at me, holding the small cage and white plastic bag. I moved out of his way so he can enter the room while suspicious about that cage. He didn't tell me he had a pet. I followed Sora into my bedroom, and then watched him put his cage on my desk.  
  
"What is that?" Curiously, I asked. Sora blocked my view on his cage. He opened the cage and picked something. He turned around so fast and practically shoved his pet into front of my face. I screamed as I saw the dark rat with creepy eyes. I jumped backward, nearly stumbled over the bed. Sora laughed, and put his rat back in his cage.  
  
"Why the hell you own a ugly rat?!" I yelled while looked at the cage. It was a huge, black rat.  
  
"He isn't ugly. And his name is Gray Tail." That reminded me that Sora had once called me 'silver hair' back in the school. I scowled at him.  
  
"I won't have a rat in my bedroom! Get it out!"  
  
"No. There is nobody to feed Gray Tail. If you want to kick him out, you will have to kick me out as well." Sora grinned and knelt down. He shoved his hands in his bag. He took the large box and another, small bag. "This is the litter." He held up the large box with litter inside. "And this is the food supply. For Gray Tail." He put both on the desk, besides the cage.  
  
"Oh, fine. Just keep your stupid rat away from me." I muttered angrily. "Put it in the closet."  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"Mom loathes the rats. When she sees one, she will go crazy. The closet's good place to hide your ugly rat." I gave the rat my glare before heading for my drawers to get my navy shorts. Sora opened the closet, just close to my bed, and put the cage in there. "I'll go to the field, you want come?"  
  
"Yeah! I want to see you in the action. Wakka said you're best." Sora said excitedly. I picked my shorts and headed for the bathroom to change.

* * *

Sora and I were walking and talking all way to the field. I glanced at the skies, and noticed the dark gray clouds. Wasn't it supposed to be the sunny day? It was also a bit windy.  
  
"I hope it won't rain on the game." I spoke, watching at the dark clouds. "Playing will be difficult if it rains." Sora looked up to watch at the clouds. He silently nodded. Then it dawned on me. It was raining when I crashed into Sora. Did Sora know this? I sighed, finally tearing my eyes away from the clouds. I realized we were on the edge of the soccer field. I spotted the gang, talking to each one. My friends were there, and as well Sora's bouncy friend Selphie. I noticed there were few more, the usual students from the school, they just wanted to play.  
  
"Riku!" Kairi hollered, "I heard on the radio, it said it will rain any time now!"  
  
"Yeah! You better hurry to win the game." Tidus said, smiling.  
  
"Hey!" Wakka glared at him. Tidus whistled innocently.  
  
"But Wakka... you never win." Tidus shrugged and picked the soccer ball up. "People, pick the team. Wakka or Riku?"  
  
Just as I expected, Wakka's team outnumbered me. But one thing I didn't expect is I'm only one in the team! Apparently, Wakka's team just realized it. They looked at each one, uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, all right." Sora said as he walked over to me. "Come on, Selphie." He gestured his friend to follow. She followed happily. I didn't mind Sora being on my team... but Selphie? Nobody knows, even Selphie, that I'm scared of her. We went on the field and started to play. 

After the quick round, we gathered together nearby the table. It still didn't rain, but the clouds looked like they're darkening. I still can't believe it about Sora. I watched him playing the soccer, and oh man. He was good, but not good as I was, of course. Selphie was a bit awful but she did excellent at distraction. I smirked at the memory when she squealed so loudly that Wakka lost his focus on his ball.  
  
"No, I think it is the emerald." Sora said, shaking his head. I snapped back to reality. Emerald what? I turned to look at my friends. Sora and Kairi were debating but about what?  
  
"No, it's light teal." Kairi said, pointing at me. "Can't you see?"  
  
"Er, what are you talking about?" I was so confused. I heard a chuckle from Tidus.  
  
"They're talking about your eyes' color." He said.  
  
"But I think they're emerald." Sora refused to change his mind.  
  
"Of course not. They're aquatic, ya." Wakka joined.  
  
"Or, aquatic green!" Selphie giggled. The four people leaned toward me and looked at my eyes so hard. I rolled my eyes and looked at Tidus. He was also looking at me quite hard.  
  
"Maybe Selphie's right." Tidus commented. I walked away from the gang, putting the distance between us. I heard some of them broke into the laughter.  
  
"I'm going home." I said, and felt something wet on my face. I realized the rain had finally arrived. And it was getting dark.

"Wait. I'm coming too." Sora said, and followed me.

* * *

The bright light… I groaned and threw my blanket over my head. But the blasted light was so bright; it got through the thin, white sheet. Oh well, it's time to wake up. I opened my eyes and threw my blanket off. I felt something was wrong, very wrong. I realized I wasn't on my bed. I was sleeping on the floor. I jumped on my feet, got a little dizzy spell. Sora. Right. I remembered Sora was here. I yawned tiredly and took off to the bathroom in the hallway.

I opened the door, and went to look at the bathroom mirror. I realized the mirror was fogged up. Then I heard the piercing scream. I jerked my head to find the horrified Sora in the shower. I covered my eyes with my right hand and bolted out of the bathroom. I slammed the door closed, and then wondered what the hell just happened. Why didn't Sora lock the bathroom door?!

"Riku! What…" I saw my father in robe, came running with the tired-looking mother behind of him.

"Ah, nothing… Sora forgot to lock the door."

"That scream was Sora's?" Surprised, my father exclaimed. "He sure is loud." My mother mumbled something before went to her bedroom. My father shook his head then chuckled.

"Riku? Put the decent clothes on." With that, he went after his mother into the bedroom. I looked down and realized I was only wearing the black boxers. Not that I was embarrassed. I just didn't know. I went into my bedroom to put on the light blue robe. I heard some noises in the closet. I knew it was that ugly rat. I glared at the closet, didn't really knowing why. I heard the door opened. I turned to find Sora with really red face. I can't help it but was amused. He was wearing the towel around his waist.

"Do you know how to lock the door?" I asked, "I could teach you how." Sora blushed even redder and went after his large backpack. "I'm off to the bathroom." I picked up my blue jeans and white sleeveless shirt from the drawers, and went to the bathroom. After the quick shower and change, I went to the living room. Sora was sitting on the dark green loveseat, watching the television.

"Riku?" Sora heard me and said without even taking his eyes off the television. "Kairi called. She wanted you go to the mall with her and the gang."

"When?"

"At the two." I looked at the clock at the DVD player. It was just an hour until the two o'clock. All of a sudden, Sora bounced from the loveseat and went to the front door. "I forgot the few things at my home. I will meet you at the mall. Okay?" I nodded and watched him going out of the house.

I sighed and dropped myself on the loveseat. For some reason, I can't stop thinking of the scene in the bathroom. I blushed lightly when I recalled the memory.**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

I found the gang; they were sitting on the table in the McDonald store. They always gathered in that store first. I wondered if Sora knew that. I greeted my friends and sighed in relief when Selphie wasn't there. I sat among them and waited for Sora to arrive. Sure enough, in the few minutes, he arrived. It was Tidus who first spotted him. He dropped his jaws by first sight of Sora. I looked over my shoulder to see Sora. To the people who didn't know Sora probably won't gawk at him. But we did know him. He was actually wearing something so normal. He wore the dark blue T-shirt with the black jacket, and he wore the light blue jeans.

"You aren't color-blinded anymore?" Tidus said, surprised. Sora blushed at his comment, and mumbled something I can't hear.

"Ah, this is so great!" Kairi cheered, "You look so cool! Well, not as Riku but still cool!" Sora sat on the chair, grinning.

"Thanks…" Sora almost whispered. "Are we going to order or what? I'm kinda hungry."

"Me too, ya." Wakka said, taking out the piece of paper. Wakka always ordered for us but he had little problem with remembering our orders. So he always wrote the orders down.

It had been a usual day. We ate our McDonald meals and went to the clothing store. Well, more like being dragged by Kairi to there. Kairi brought some skirts and tank top. I purchased the shirts for Sora, thank to Kairi's insistence. We went to watch the movie, 'Spiderman 2'. Then after the movie, we spilt up. Sora and I were walking to my house. We walked in the silence until we reached my house.

"Riku? I will be right back in an hour." With that, Sora took off. I watched him until he vanished from my sights. And then I wondered where he went. I shrugged and went to watch the movie on the television. It was boring but I got nothing better to do. My mother said something to me but I didn't really listen to her. She went to the kitchen to do some cooking. After the movie finished, I glanced at the clock. It had been the two hours. I looked around the room, maybe Sora sneaked into the house without me knowing? I searched for him in the house but didn't find him.

I was starting to worry about him. What if something bad happened to him? I found my mother in the kitchen and told her about Sora.

"If he got here, can you call me and let me know?" I said. My mother nodded, and asked for my cellphone number. She always forgets so I wrote the number down on the piece of paper and dropped it on the kitchen counter. I left my home. Maybe Sora was at the soccer field. I walked for the fifteen minutes to the soccer field. I saw the familiar person, and that was Wakka. I noticed there were several students on the field and I didn't recognize them.

"Riku! You're here to play?" Wakka shouted, waving at me. I shook my head and answered with a shout,

"No! Do you know where is Sora?"

"Haven't seen him since the mall, ya!" Wakka went to play with other students. I sighed and becoming really worried about Sora. Maybe he was at his apartment? But I had no idea where he lives. I got my phone from my pocket and called Sora's number. It rang and rang but no answer. I saw Wakka finished playing and headed for me.

"Do you know where Sora's apartment?" I asked him, and was surprised by Wakka's nodding.

"Yea! He's my neighbor, ya. I didn't even know until a week ago. He's at third floor and 91 number." He said. I knew where Wakka lives at, so that why he didn't tell me the address. I immediately took off to Sora's home. It was long walk, probably about the forty minutes. I sometimes ran and sometimes walked.

I arrived at his room in the apartment. I knocked on the door, and yet no answer. I opened the door and was surprised to find the door was unlocked. I looked for Sora but he wasn't there. His home was so messy and I knew where his bedroom was. His colorful clothes were left lying around on the floor in his bedroom. I locked his door and left the apartment.

Well, what now? The Dairy Queen store came to my mind. I went there and yet no luck. I sat down on the bench, nearby the store. I must have been looked for him for more than an hour. My mother still hadn't called me so Sora wasn't at my home. The mother. I remembered Sora said her mother died. Maybe he was at the graveyard. I asked the nearest person about the graveyard's location. She gave me the directions.

* * *

I finally found Sora, at the quiet graveyard. He was sitting on the grass, staring at the headstone. He looked so miserable. It occurred me I had never really saw him sad. Only glimpses, just before he covered it up with one of his huge grins. But right now, he didn't put on his mask. He turned his head to look at me. He was surprised to find me, I can see. But he didn't grin like always. He didn't move, and stared at the headstone once again.

I walked over to him, didn't really knowing what to do. I sat besides him, and looked at the headstone. Just as I thought, it was his mother's grave. I wanted to say something but was afraid to make Sora more upset. Like I always with Kairi. I knew I was terrible at comforting the people. I tried to remember what my mother did when she comforted me. I recollected that my mother hugged me when I was at the hospital, waited for any news about Sora.

Hesitantly, I moved my arm around his shoulder. He dropped his head on my shoulder, and kept staring at his mother's headstone. Sora and I stayed there for a long time. I noticed it was dark now. The clouds hid the stars and moon. Oh well, it would be nicer if they didn't. I heard Sora's snoring. I realized Sora was sleeping. He slept on my shoulder, snoring.

"Sora? Wake up." I said, gently shook him. His snoring stopped but his eyes were still closed. "Sora?" I sighed. He looked so peaceful. I picked him up and carried him in my arms. I was surprised how light he was, not light as feather but still light. I walked to my house with Sora in my arms. In a half hour, I finally reached to my house with my arms aching. I felt like I was about to drop Sora.

"Riku? Oh, good! You found him." My mother said, looking at Sora. "Where did you found him?"

"In the graveyard and keep your voice down. He's sleeping." I whispered and carried him into my bedroom with some difficulty because of the stupid stairs. I gently lowered Sora on my bed. I pulled the blankets over him, and stared at his contented face. I leaned down and gave him a peck on the forehead. I realized what I had done, and pulled away hastily.

What was I thinking? I sighed; Sora became a problem.

* * *

I felt the wet kiss upon my lips. Hmm, that's nice. I kissed back to Kairi. My hand cupped her cheek as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I felt a bit strange. My mind was bothering me but I can't really figure it out. No, wait. Didn't I break up with Kairi? So, who was kissing me? I opened my eyes to see the blue eyes. He pulled away and grinned at me.

"Sora?" I whispered.


	7. Meanie!

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I'm pretty sure everyone know that.  
  
**Warning:** This fanfiction contains the yaoi - (male-male relationship). If you don't like it, just please leave. And also, it is AU. 

**Pairing:** Riku and Sora

**Author's Notes:** Finally, I wrote the update. I don't know when's next update but I think it might be after Aug 1 but I am not too sure. So, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**False Mask**

****  
  
_Seventh Chapter_

I was speechless, unable to think anything for the several moments. Was that Sora who kissed me?

"Sora?" I said once again, still in shock. Sora moved away from me, still grinning. But I knew that was not a grin… just his mask. 

"Good morning, Riku." He said, crossed his legs.

"Why did you kiss me?" I said, still lying on the floor and looking at him.

"You like it!" He said, defensively. Did I like it? I recalled the memory once again.

"Maybe… Do you always prey on the sleeping people?"

"Noo." He said, looking at his bare feet. "Tell me, do you like it? Just yes or no." He was so desperate for my answer. I felt little guilty for not telling him earlier.

"Fine, yes."

"Great!" Sora sighed in relief. "Do that mean you're gay too?"

"Er, I don't know."

"Oh." He was disappointed. He gazed at his bare feet, wearing the blank expression. I stayed on the floor, spent the few moments thinking about Sora's kiss. I was so confused. Did I like him? Just as friend or more than that? "Then why did you kiss my head last night?"

"What!? You were conscious?" I sat up so quickly, staring at him. Sora nervously smiled, and then nodded. I narrowed my eyes and said, "You faked your sleep?"

"Maybe." Sora's eyes were full with fake innocence. I glared at him. "Yes. But I really did fell asleep… until you picked me up. I liked it and didn't want to ruin it. So I just pretended to be still sleeping." I was a bit furious at him for that he forced me to carry him all way to my house. But then, it was hard to stay mad at him. So, I gave up being furious. I moved to sit on my bed and Sora did same thing. It was clear that Sora wanted more from me. But… I just broke the relationship off with Kairi and that was only three weeks ago. Or was it four? I didn't remember. Obviously, Sora had his way to make me forget. It seemed like so long.

"Riku?" Sora nudged me with his elbow. "Can I borrow your pants?" Uh, what? I was expecting something different. More like the fact that he just kissed me. I gaped at him, confused.

"What?"

"Three days ago, you were wearing the really cool pants. Black with silver one. Can I borrow it?"

"Sure…" I watched him took off to my drawers and rummaged around for the pants. Something was bothering me. I didn't sure what exactly why it bothered me about Sora looking through my drawers. Then it hit me. The medicine!

"Huh? What is this?" Sora said. Dammit! He found it. I was so stupid to let him look for my pants! I bounced at him and snatched the medicine out of his hands. My movement startled him. He looked at my medicine in my hands and I knew he already knows what it is. Too late… "Why are you taking the Paxil?"

"Nothing." I mumbled, putting the medicine back in my drawer. I closed the drawer, and ignored him.

"Please, tell me! Tell me!" Sora said. He grabbed my arm to catch my attention. "Why are you taking the Paxil?" He repeated the question. I didn't want people to know that I'm taking the Paxil. Maybe Sora can keep the secret?

"Fine, but you have to promise that you won't tell others." Sora's face brightened up and raised his right hand.

"I swear to God, I won't tell others!"

"Left hand." He dropped his right hand and raised his left one. He repeated the promise.

"All right… I have the mild social anxiety disorder. In other words, I'm a bit afraid to talk to the strangers."

"Really? You don't look like it." Sora said, surprised. "Must hard, since you're popular and all that." I nodded. For some reason, some weight on my shoulders disappeared. I felt so grateful that I told him. "Ah! Now that made sense!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You never had any new friend since I saw you first in the two years ago. Your very close friends are always Wakka, Tidus and Kairi. You didn't really make any new close friends since two years, or maybe longer than that." Sora said, "Now that makes sense. I always thought you're being anti-social or something like it. You know? Like the Goths and outcasts."

"…Goths?" I spoke, a bit amused. He was right. I didn't really realize it until he pointed it out. Was I really didn't make any new friends? No, I made a friend. That was Sora. Wait, did he said two years ago? "Two years ago? You met me back that time?" Sora was surprised. He probably didn't mean to slip it out.

"Yeah… I moved to the school two years ago. Well, you're kinda hard to miss since you're popular." I got a feeling there're something more than that but I didn't ask. I went to sit on the bed because I was confused.

"We really need to talk." I said, "About you… about us. And don't you dare to change the subject."

"Wait." Sora went back to the drawers, and got my pants. He went to sit besides me. "Ok."

"You didn't say why did you kiss me." I said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sora mumbled.

"Just to be sure." So, that what Selphie meant about his dream is coming true. How clueless I was about that! The small clues brought to my mind. Sora was looking at me quite differently than others. He's a bit more affectionate. Why didn't I realize it earlier? I felt so oblivious. I stared at Sora's blue eyes. He had that look once again. He licked his lips, and I knew he was watching at my lips. I knew what he's about to do. And yet I didn't really mind it. Sora slowly leaned to me.

His lips touched mine. He was hesitated for a moment before kissed me even harder. I liked it. I kissed him back, pushing him lower to the bed, gently. Sora slipped his arms around my neck, pulling me even closer. I felt his body warmth underneath me.

"Riku, get … oh!" At the voice, Sora and I immediately pulled apart. I stared at my father who was gawking at us. I noted Sora was blushing furiously. "Uh, I got the two things to tell you." He held up the two fingers. I felt a little hot in my face, but tried to act as if nothing out of ordinary happened. "Firstly, lock the door if you want to do it. Secondly, do you own the rat, Sora?"

"What did you say?" Sora was still blushing but not so red as before. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"Well, your rat is in the kitchen. I suggest you go get it before my wife kills it with her broom." My father pointed back to the hallway. After he said it, I heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

"Gray Tail!" Sora shouted in horror as he bounced from the bed. He bolted right out of the room. I watched him go, and then turned to look at my father. He looked so calm about whole situation. He walked to me, looking at me with no expression. I wondered what he would do to me. Part of me was expecting the angry side of him.

"So, you and Sora are together?" He asked, coolly. He seated himself on the bed, besides me. Were Sora and I together? I gave him a silent nod. "I never thought you swing that way. Not that I'm against it." He assured me quickly before I got a chance to argue. "I don't mind it. In fact, I'm happy for you. But can you take a little advice? Not tell your mother."

"Surely you can convince her?" I requested, maybe little desperate. He shook his head. I was disappointed.

"See, your mother always want to see her grandkids. Each night when I'm there, she would come to me and ask me what's our grandkid will look like. It was tiresome, I'm telling you. But if she found out that you're gay. I think she won't be taking it quite well."

"You're meanie! And so cold-hearted, merciless and cruel! Gray Tail's harmless!" The loud scream echoed through the house. We were jumped on our feet with start. I gaped as Sora burst into the room, holding his rat as if it's most precious he possessed. He mumbled something I can't hear. We watched him entered the closet and put his rat into his cage. That was first time I had ever witnessed his true anger. Frankly, I'm little frightened now.

"I think I better leave." My father almost ran out of the room.

"Oh, Gray Tail. Are you okay?" Sora said, kneeling next to the cage. He watched at his rat with a great concern. "She didn't hurt you that much?" I checked the cage. I saw the black rat, wrinkling his nose. He seemed fine.

"'So cold-hearted, merciless and cruel'? You called that to my mom?" I smirked in amusement. Sora chuckled nervously, then shrugged. "Shall we go at it again, this time without interruption? I'll lock the door." I noticed that Sora's face grew red. Secretly, I enjoyed making him to blush.

* * *

Sora and I were on the way to the mall. Kairi called us on her cellphone. The gang was in the mall, waiting for us. I stole a glance at Sora, who was a bit red after I gave him a quick kiss before leaving the house. He blushed too easily. Hard to believe that he was one that made a first move.

"Riku?" Sora said, "Why we are walking to there, not driving to there?"

"Save the gas." I mumbled. Sora nodded, and started to say something about the gas price being pain in the butt. It wasn't truth I told him. I didn't want to drive my car because it reminded me. Reminded me of the accident. I hated it. So, I tried to keep away from the car and go anywhere on the foot unless it was too far. I knew I need to get over it and I was still trying. I gazed upon Sora once again. Observed him and way he walked and talked. His face brightened suddenly and there was a huge grin on his face.

"Squall!" He yelled excitedly. "I don't know you are here!" I looked at the direction where Sora was looking. It was a tall man with long brown hair. He looked a bit intimidating, and even more with his scar on his face. I started to wonder how did he get that scar.

"Otherwise, Sora." The man named Squall spoke softly. He turned to look at me for a moment. "You're Riku, am I correct?"

"Yes, I'm Riku."

"Squall's my therapist." Sora explained, "We're meeting on the Fridays. Guess what, Squall!" Sora's eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Riku's my boyfriend!" He grabbed my arm, pulling me close to him. Squall gave us a small smile.

"That's excellent news." He said, holding out his hand. I shook his hand. "But don't you call me Squall, Riku. My name is Leon, got it?" He turned to look at Sora for a moment before leaving to his blue car. "Good bye, Sora." He drove off, disappearing among the traffic. I was confused. Sora called him Squall but I can't? I heard the laughter from Sora.

"Don't mind Squall. Hey, will you tell to the gang about us? Or do you want to keep it secret?" He stopped laughing and became solemn. Why did he mention that?

"Of course not. I'm going to tell them. If they don't like it, well, who cares?" I shrugged and went on walking. Sora wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He hugged me tightly before released me. I swung my arm over his shoulder and kept on walking to the mall. I didn't want to keep it secret, that's for sure. But I had a problem with my mom. I sighed. If my father was right, then the trouble is awaiting for me. My mom had always been the kind woman, and very understanding. But I knew she also really wanted the grandchildren. I was only seventeen and yet she was already talking about it.

Sora had completely changed my life. Before Sora, I was straight of course, and everything was boring. I realized; it was boring. It's all just same. The soccer with the gang, study for the school, sometimes goes to the mall. I drove to my aunt's house to visit my dogs, and sometimes watch the theater. Was I that boring?

"Rikuuu! Stop daydreaming! We're here." Sora dragged me through the large doors.

We found the gang at the McDonalds as usual. But this time, we didn't order the meals. We were gathered on the table, and chattered for some time. I decided it was time to tell them. I smirked as I banged my fist on the table, startling them.

"Now I have your attention…" I said. I turned to look at Sora and gave him my smile. "We're together."

"Riku…" Kairi said, "of course we are, silly. We're all together." Sora gaped at her. Wakka looked down at the table in shock while Tidus rolled his eyes at Kairi.

"Kairi. Riku meant that He and Sora is the couple. You know, as the boyfriend and gi… uh… I mean, boyfriends." Tidus scratched his head. "That's indeed… very shocking. Look at Wakka, he actually didn't say something." Tidus poked at Wakka, causing him to yelp.

"Stop it, Tidus!" He hissed. "Er, I'm sorry, Riku. That's um, nice. Though, I will need some time to get used to it. But I will always be your friend." Wakka said, being very supportive. I smiled at him. Sora sighed in relief. Tidus nodded as well. But Kairi stood on her feet and left without goodbye. I watched her to go through the doors.

"Well, that's really going well. I was expecting her to throw stuff at my head." I mumbled. Wakka broke into the laughter while Tidus just rolled his eyes once again. Sora was confused, of course he didn't know about the party.

"Kairi isn't that destructive. She just has a little problem with jealousy, that's all." Tidus muttered. Wakka nodded in agreement.


	8. Confession

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I'm pretty sure everyone know that.  
  
**Warning:** This fanfiction contains the yaoi - (male-male relationship). If you don't like it, just please leave. And also, it is AU. Pairing: Riku and Sora

**Author's Notes:** I already got an idea for another fanfiction story but I'm putting that idea on hold until I finish this story. There will be a final chapter next this one. And I'm begging my friend to beta my stories but so far no luck. Oh well.

* * *

**False Mask**

_Eighth Chapter_

He was enjoying his time on the beach. It was sunny day and the sand was little hot. The blue sky looked so beautiful with no clouds in sight. He smiled for no reason and kept walking on the beach in hopes to find the certain person.

He saw somebody was sitting on the beach, holding the soccer ball. He knew right away it was Wakka. He sighed. Wakka wasn't dealing with Riku very well.

"Hey, Wakka." He said, merrily. Wakka turned his head around to see him, and then waved at him.

"Tidus." Wakka greeted before returning his eyes upon the sapphire ocean. Tidus walked over to him and sat down besides him. He didn't know what to say but he knew he had to talk to Wakka about Riku and Sora. He watched at the ocean, sparkling under the sun. It was very peaceful moment.

"Wakka… Why are you avoiding Riku?" Tidus said, kept his eyes on the ocean. "Are you homophobic?" Wakka shook his head furiously, mumbled something he can't hear. "Wakka?" Wakka looked down at the ball.

"It's just… I knew Riku when we're just the children, ya. I always saw him, surrounded by the nice girls." Wakka said, smiling. "Always surrounded by the girls. Sometimes I was jealous of him, ya." Tidus chuckled,

"Sometimes? Are you sure?"

"Oh, shut up, ya." Wakka mumbled, "Yesterday… I didn't see any girl. Just one boy. It's… well, very weird." He shrugged, threw his ball high into the air. He caught it easily and threw it again. "I don't mean to act like that. It's very flabbergasted. Oh, how's Kairi?" Tidus sighed heavily at mention of her name. He shook his head, stumped.

"She won't come out of her bedroom. I tried to call her and knocked her door but she won't talk to me. She definitely is taking it too hard. But what's about you? When are you going to talk to Riku? I know he's starting to suspect that there is something wrong with you. He's your friend."

"I know, I know. I just need to get used to it. Though, I wonder about one thing."

"What is it?"

"Why Sora?" He turned to look at Tidus. "I don't see anything special about him, ya. He wears ugly clothes and he doesn't comb his hair." Wakka rubbed his chin with his one finger. "Well, he's good at playing the soccer but I don't think that's why Riku like him." Tidus nodded.

"But then, we also wondered same thing about Riku and Kairi before. So, who cares?" He pointed out, grabbing Wakka's soccer ball away from him. "C'mon, slowpoke! I betcha can't get this ball from me."

"Hey!" Wakka yelled, jumping on his feet.

* * *

I noticed the office has the light on. My father was still there. I sighed, and leaned against the wall. It had been the couple weeks since I got the new boyfriend. Sora moved out of the bedroom and was now living in his apartment. But, I was getting sick about keeping the secret from my mom. I really wanted to tell her. She's my mom, for god's sake. I didn't usually keep the secrets from her. I looked at the office once again. I wanted to go there and talk to my father about it. But lately, he had been so busy. Whenever I tried to talk to him, all he said to me was 'get out of here'. But I had to give it another shot. I walked to the office, knocking on the door.

"Is it you again, Riku?" I heard the voice.

"Yes, father." I answered, opening the door. I realized my father wasn't working. He was merely sitting on his over-sized chair, staring at his pictures in his hands. "Father…"

"Do you know who is it?" He held up the picture for me to see. There were the two men, smiling in their casual outfits. I recognized one of them. The left, younger man was my father. "His name is Chris. He is my childhood friend." I decided to keep my mouth shut until he finished his story.

"It was good times. Drinking and chasing the ladies. It was few years ago; that I found out Chris is like you. He's gay. I was furious, of course. He kept it secret from me for the couple years. We hadn't been talking to each one for a half year. But I sat down on this chair and started to think. Am I that foolish to furious with him, simply just because he's different? It took me long time but I eventually went to talk to him. I apologized to him. But imagine if I never met Chris? If you was first one that I knew who is one?" My father shook his head, sighing. He was silent for few moments. "I'd never forgive myself."

"Father." I was struggling for the words to say. My father held up his hand to silence me.

"I know why are you here. You want to tell your mother, isn't it? I don't know for sure if she will fine with it or become your mortal enemy." He chuckled at this. But I wasn't finding it as amusing. "But if you want to tell her, I will be there with you. Now, try to guess what I will tell you."

"'Get out of here'?"

"Bingo." I removed myself from his office and headed for my bedroom. I stood nearby the window, deep in my thoughts. I stared at the night sky, sparkling with bright stars and half-moon. I had to do something about Sora and my mother. I can't tell my mother tomorrow because my father has a court trial to attend. I wasn't very sure what'll my mother's reaction to be. I always thought I can tell her anything but now I had some doubts.

And also, there was Sora. I really wanted to know what's happened in his life. Whenever I was with him, I was itching to grab him and force him to tell me everything. I didn't want to drive him away but I really wanted to know. I felt like I had been with him for the months. But it was the two weeks ago, not months ago when we got together. What did happened in his life? I did know it had something do with his deceased mother. I made my mind up and picked up the phone.

"I'm telling you, Mrs. Mikilah, it was accident! The accident! It's not like I stamped on your flowers on purpose!" Sora was screaming at me.

"Darlin', it's Riku…" There was a pause.

"Oh. Heh… hello." Sora chuckled nervously, "Sorry about it. Mrs. Mikilah had been calling here for like thousandth time about her 'precious' flowers."

"It is okay. I'm only calling you to know if you want to come over at my house. I'm going to explore in the park tomorrow."

"Oh, yes! Tidus told me that he found some cave in the park. Maybe we can find it!" said Sora, excitedly. I remembered that. Tidus had been exploring with others and me. Tidus walked off from the group for an hour. He came back and shouted that he found an awesome cave. We went to look but Tidus forgot where it was. We spent the several hours searching for it before we gave up. That was the three years ago.

"Dad! Dad's here!" All of a sudden, Sora shouted. "Good night!" He hanged up without waiting for me to reply. I stared at my phone for long moments. My mind was already planning about Sora's situation. I collapsed on my bed, putting the phone on my small table besides the bed. Doubtless, Sora will come over here at noon; he always came at that time.

I wasn't really in mood for exploring, but I thought it is best opportunity to ask him some personal questions.

* * *

Sora tried to put on his best intimidating face while he swung that stick. I dodged it easily and then grabbed it out of his hands. He stopped and stared his hands. He blinked in confusion. I smirked, throwing Sora's stick and mine into the cold river. We were in the forest park, were exploring or least until Sora found the stick and decided to duel against me.

"You had the practice, hadn't you?" Sora pouted. In the flash, he grinned and said, "Don't matter! I'll just get better and win the battle. You just wait!" I can't help it but laughed at him. He showed his displeasure by sticking his lower lips out. "I'm serious!" He pounced at me, with intention of knock me off my feet. But I did saw it coming and ducked quickly. Sora landed right into the river.

"Ahh! Cold! Cold!" He screamed. He leaped out of the river. His clothes were wet, clung to his skin. He stood on the shore, shivering.

"You should look where you are going, darlin'." I said casually. He shot me a glare, but I smirked more. "C'mon, let get your clothes off."

"Oh, you would like that." Sora snapped. He went to take his wet black shirt off, anyway. I realized he was wearing my clothes. How come I didn't notice before? Maybe, that's because I got too many clothes. I sat down on the shore, watching him. Sora didn't take his pants though, how very disappointing. Sora walked and sat besides me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and buried his wet face into my shirt. He slowly pushed me down and continued his snuggling. After the few moments, he finally found most comfortable position and rested.

He's almost on top of me. His head was on my chest, while his leg was over my leg. Only problem with that I wasn't very comfortable. There was a stupid, sharp rock under my back. I wiggled, hoping somehow get rid of the rock. But it only made it even worse for me. I twisted around and grabbed the rock. I threw it high and far at the trees.

"Stupid rock." I muttered and lay back on the shore. Sora laughed briefly as he snuggled close with me. We stayed there long time, well, I don't know how long time it was. But it felt like ages. I thought, perhaps, it was good opportunity to ask him. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but back of my mind was itching to know.

"Can I - May I ask a personal question, darlin'?" I watched at Sora's face for any sign of reaction. There was only brief confusion. He gave me a nod. "I don't want to pressure you into something. You don't have to answer if you don't want to… But um… why did you, uh." At this instant, I forgot the words to say. I was thinking furiously, trying to find right words to say.

"The accident." Sora got up and walked away from me. I went after him but then he shook his head so I stopped. "I suppose I can't hide it from you forever." He crossed his arms and leaned against the tree trunk.

"You don't have to tell me…"

"No… I want to." He shook his head, and I knew he want me to be quiet. I watched as Sora slowly slides to the ground. I simply stood there, didn't really know what to do. I kept watching him, waiting for him to speak. Finally, his mouth opened.

* * *

_"It was that day. When I came from the school, to my house. I entered the room, and saw my father sitting on the couch. He didn't look too well. So I came to him and asked what's wrong. It was that day my world had fell apart. It was that day when I learned of my mother's death. She was murdered during her work in the bar. By some bloody drunken man. He's in the jail but it wasn't enough. _

_"Everything changed. I walked into the room, half-expecting my mother was there and plotting some pranks on my father, like usual. But she's not there. There was no smell of bacons during Sunday mornings. She always cooked the bacons to wake me up on Sundays. It was so different for me. For first time in my life, I was lonely. I missed my mother greatly. Sometimes I did saw her but she faded away. It was just my imagination._

_"My father also changed. He never laughs anymore, or plays the chess with me. He's hardly there. He quitted his job and took a new job. I don't know what kind of the work he's in. He never told me. All I know is he's away all time. He only comes back to rest and give me money so I can feed myself. I tried to talk to him but he ignored me. Yes, I make my own breakfasts, lunches and dinners. I was depressed most of time. But the suicide never entered my thought, not once until not long ago. _

_"Selphie, she is my childhood friend. But… I hated her. She always looked so happy and carefree. I was jealous and secretly wanted her to have the miserable life. Just like mine. Most of the times, I can't even stand her. But I didn't tell her though. I didn't want to hurt her so I avoided her. To make my life even worse, there was a group who always teased and taunted me about my clothes. Sometimes they threw the pebbles at me._

_"My mother's death changed my world. My father was absent most of time. So I was alone all time. I didn't like to be alone. It was so sudden for me. I wasn't used to it. I was just walking to my home. _

_"It was that day when I thought of the suicide. I walked and was very depressed. Then, I heard your car. I don't know… I just acted on the impulse. Launched myself at your car. I would never do that if I were thinking clearly. But my mind was clouded."_


	9. The End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I'm pretty sure everyone know that.  
  
**Warning:** This fanfiction contains the yaoi - (male-male relationship). If you don't like it, just please leave. And also, it is AU. Pairing: Riku and Sora

**Author's Notes:** Gomen! The time sure went so fast. I didn't realize it had been so long since I last update. Oops. Gomen. Well, I present you the new and last chapter.

**Warning: You may not like the ending.**

* * *

**False Mask 9**

_Ninth Chapter_

Sora closed his mouth. He was still sitting under the tree, looked very depressed. I can't stand it because I can't bear watching him. I made my way to him, sat down besides him. Sora didn't react at all. I swung my arm around his shoulder and hugged him. Sora threw his arms around my waist and still didn't say anything. I wanted him to speak, so I'd know he's okay. It was very unusual for Sora to be very silent after his speech. Usually, he spoke like the waterfall.

He was shuddering, but I soon realized it wasn't because of the chill. He was silently crying. I stroked his back, up and down. I felt like helpless. I wanted to make it better for him but didn't know how.

"Sora, darlin'." I whispered softly, rubbing his back. Sora stopped shaking. "It's okay."

"I know." Sora said. He sniffled and moved away from me. "I miss her." He rubbed his wet eyes with his sleeve. His eyes were slightly red and his cheeks were too. I admitted he looked cute. I nodded in understanding, and watched him to jumps on his feet. I got on my feet as well, and followed Sora to the river. He knelt next to the river. He sank his hands into the cold water and then washed his face. He turned sideways and smiled at me.

"Hey, look." He pointed behind of me. "That's huge bird." I looked over my shoulder, my eyes searched for the huge bird.

"Ow!" I screamed as I felt the sudden strike at my chest. I jerked my head around to find the smirking Sora with his stick. He just pelted me with his stick. "That's cheap trick!"

"Yes! I hit you!" He danced merrily. It was really smarted. My chest was still stinging but I rather die than let him know. I scowled and took a hold of Sora. He stopped dancing and looked at me in surprise.

"Soon, when I'm done with you in the bed, you won't be able to sit for the month." I sneered evilly. Well contented with my new revenge and also pleased to find Sora's face was beet red. He blushed feverishly and refused to look at my eyes. I thought Wakka might be a bad influence on him since he always pulled the tricks on me. "Are you okay?" I said in all serious tone, but also knew it was a bit stupid question to ask.

"Yeah." Sora nodded and dropped his wooden stick.

* * *

We were heading for the mall. Wakka wanted to buy the new soccer ball since his ball got landed in his neighbor's yard. Well, let say the ball became the chew toy for the large, nasty dog. Tidus, Sora and Selphie were with us. Selphie and Tidus were talking animatedly while Sora was glued to my right arm. Wakka was marching front of us. 

"Sora!" I heard the familiar voice. I saw Kairi approached us, while she shoved some random people that's in her way. Oh uh, she didn't look that happy.

"Kairi! You finally got out!" Tidus exclaimed.

"What? She was in the jail?" Bewildered, Sora whispered to me. Before I could to answer his question, I was smacked right on my face. I was speechless at Kairi who was stomping away right now. My cheek was burning but I didn't move at all. Did she slap me? I rubbed my bruised cheek with my left hand. Kairi was still there, but she's too far. She seemed to be waiting for somebody. And why the hell did she slap me?

"Tidus…" I said, icily at him. Tidus winced at my voice.

"I did! But she won't listen." He mumbled, "I came to her house and tried to talk to her but she won't let me in. And why _I_ have to do it? It doesn't like it's my entire fault." He started to jabber about being unfair, slave and the mean master who happened to be me. I rolled my eyes while Sora sniggered.

"Hey, who is that?" All of a sudden, Wakka spoke up. Our friends and I looked at Kairi. She was holding somebody's arm and definitely in very good mood. He was taller than all of us, and had the hair that's similar to mine.

"It's Ansem." The voice replied from behind. I jumped with a start and saw him. Not another unfamiliar young man. I didn't like the strangers very much. So I just stayed silent and hopefully somebody else will speak to him. Wait, did he just say Ansem? Why did that so familiar to me? Then it clicked in my mind. He's responsible for the rumor about my non-existing affair. I searched for Kairi and Ansem but they were gone. I realized something was wrong. I turned to look at Sora who tensed up. His eyes were full with anger.

"Cloud!" It was Tidus who shouted. I looked at the blonde man. He looked very grim and serious. He narrowed his eyes when he saw me staring. He moved around my gang and kept on walking.

"Bye, Sora." With that, Cloud went around the corner of the store and disappeared from my sights. That's too much for me. I recently got slapped by Kairi and found out she's hanging out with Ansem who tried to break us up and successful at it too. And of course, there were Cloud and Sora.

"Sora? You know Cloud?" I asked him.

"Yeah. He's one who threw the rocks at me." He whispered so Tidus and Wakka won't able to hear him. I understood. I remembered that he said he met some bullies that taunted and teased him about his outfits.

"What's up with Kairi and Ansem?" Tidus said, "Ansem got the bad reputation, and definitely a terrible guy to hang out with."

"Yeah! I say we go after her and force the sense into her, ya." Wakka fumed, "I don't want her to get hurt."

"Hey, what's about Riku? He's one who got hurt in this situation." Tidus stopped and gave me a small smile. I didn't know if that was supposed to be comforting or insulting. My pride was little bruised. "And there're that little fact… we don't know where she is now." I grabbed Sora's hand and half-dragged him with me. I ignored Tidus and Wakka's chattering. Honestly, I didn't really care about Kairi and Ansem. That's fine with me if she wanted to hang out with Ansem.

"Where're we going?" said Sora.

"The mall."

"W-Wait! Wait!" Tidus shouted at us.

* * *

So much I hated to admit it… Kairi and Asnem had been in my mind lately. What was Kairi trying to do? Ever since that event in the street, I had been thinking about them. I tried to push the thoughts back in my mind so I could enjoy Sora's company. But obviously, that didn't work. I actually wished Selphie were here with me. She's the expert with distractions since she showed her talents with distracting the highly focused Wakka in the soccer field. 

"Riku?" I looked up from the laptop to see Sora standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Sora."

"I got a favor to ask you." Sora said with a grin as he walked into my bedroom. He took a quick glance at my laptop.

"Sure, darlin'."

"Dad said he got time to take me out for the supper. I want to you come with me." He was very nervous when he asked me. He shifted his weight on his right foot.

"Yes, I'd like to." I smiled and closed my laptop. "When we're leaving for the supper?"

"Right now!" Sora grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bed. I nearly dropped the laptop to the floor, but was luckily it landed on my bed. "He's waiting outside, in his car." I was thrilled to see his father finally. I never met him before, so that's why. I was quite curious to see what's he looked like.

Sora half-dragged out of my house. There, I saw the old, cream-colored van with a lot dents. I did think it's a white van but never had been washed. I jumped into the van with Sora and saw his father in the driver's seat.

"Hello, you must be Riku." He twisted around in his seat to shake my hand. He didn't look anything like Sora. In fact, he looked completely different. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes, and was a bit muscular.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I said politely before putting the seatbelt on.

We sat in the cheap restaurant but it was painted quite unusual. They painted the grapes on the walls and put the decoration that's mostly the fake grapes, vines and other things around in the rooms. The owner of that restaurant must be the big fan of the grapes. Sora was very excited about his father, that's for sure. I believed that Sora and his father didn't go out to the restaurant, or anywhere else very often.

"Riku! Riku!" I felt the hard nudge at my stomach.

"What?" I snapped back to the reality. Sora was looking at me funny. "What?"

"I said that she said she wants your order." He pointed at the waitress who was impatiently tapping on her foot.

"Oh. Um… French fries and coke?" That's all I can think in such short time, actually I never looked at the menu. She nodded and took off from the table. I guess they did have the French fries and coke.

"Oh. Um… French fries and coke?" That's all I can think in such short time, actually I never looked at the menu. She nodded and took off from the table. I guess they did have the French fries and coke.

"So…" Sora's dad started, "Sora told me you're the best soccer player."

"Well, I had beaten Wakka many times and he's good."

"I see." After our brief conversation, we were in the silence. Sora was playing with the edge his napkin and swinging his legs. I noticed his chair was too tall and he can't even touch the floor with his feet. I felt a bit awkward because of his father being there. I didn't know what's to talk about.

Finally, the waitress returned with our meals. Sora wolfed down his sandwich so quickly and I was quite amazed that he had yet to choke on his food.

"How's Leon?" His father said, amused at Sora.

"Usual. Just questions and all. Anyway. Will you let me keep him?" He pulled that puppy eyes trick on his father. Keep what? Who? Did he mean Leon or me? I watched as his father sighed and took the gulp of his water.

"I guess…"

"Great! Thanks!" In the flash, Sora nearly knocked the table over by jump over it to hug his father.

"Get back in your chair or least get off from the table!" His father laughed but was halted when that waitress came back with her angry face on. Sora immediately jumped off from the table and apologized to her. Meanwhile, I was still clueless about 'him'. Sora went back to his wooden chair with the dark red cushion.

"But you have to take care of that rat. I won't feed him myself or anything." His father said. Oh! It was Grey Tail then. I didn't know Sora kept it secret from his own father. Rest of that evening, I didn't speak much. Sora and his father did most of the talking. I quite enjoyed it too. I liked to watch them and way they talked to each one. I eventually realized that his father knew I was his son's boyfriend.

Sora told me that since his mother's death, they never went out for the dinner. So he was pretty excited about it.

* * *

The time passed too quickly for my comfort. I felt like the car accident only just happened yesterday. And yet I somehow ended up as Sora's boyfriend. It was a bit too strange for me. It was the couple months since that accident. I gazed at the sunset from my private spot on the cliff. I felt it was too strange. Even more stranger was Kairi and Ansem were now the official couple. Seemed to me, everything that was unlikely to happen… it did happen. And my father was never around when I wanted him to with me so I can tell my mother. He promised that he would but never around. 

The sunset sank under the forest and was gone until next morning. All of a sudden, I felt so tired. I sprawled on the grass and slept.

* * *

"Riku?" I heard the voice. I slowly opened my eyes to see my mother's kind eyes. She smiled. "It's time to get up. You won't want to miss the school." The school? But… it's summer. No school during the summer… 

"I left the money on the kitchen counter so you can buy your lunch. And maybe even treat yourself to the ice cream after the school." She said and walked out of the bedroom. I groaned as I turned over in the bed to see my unset alarm clock. It was the seven o'clock in morning. I didn't remember how I ended up here, not in that spot on the cliff.

But I didn't care. I took a quick shower and changed into the casual outfit. I noticed the newspapers on the dining table. I picked it up and looked at the date. _April 3, 2004. _

"What the…?" But it was supposed to be end of August. Not April. What did just happened? I felt a bit odd, like something was missing.

"Dad?" I nearly shouted and the panic inside me was slowly growing.

"Yeah?" My father's voice came from the kitchen. I went into there and saw my father. He was stealing the cookies from the jar.

"Where's Sora?"

"Sora? Who's he?" He said, confused. "Never heard of him. Your new friend?" I shook my head and ran out of the house. I felt so empty. It was all a dream…

_Just a dream… _

But it felt so real. It felt so real. How was it possible?

I saw Sora at the school but he didn't recognize me. He simply walked along with his brunette friend and ignored me. Each time, I'd see him and I'd remember my dream. It was hurting so much. I sat down at the café, having the chat with my friends. Well, more like they were chatting but not me. I kept staring at the familiar student at another table.

Sora was so happy since he got a new girlfriend. I was very disturbed about it all. I wished I never had that dream. It only made me even worse. There was no car accident. And I doubted Leon even existed.

"Riku, are you okay?" Kairi said, in her concerned voice. I turned to look at her. I nodded and stared at my old fries. "You got to stop act that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever, something bad happened. You always hide behind your mask." Kairi said.

"Yeah, Riku. Get rid of that false mask!" Tidus grinned. "C'mon, we're your friends. You can tell us everything. Well, not everything. I don't want to know your sex life." I shook my head and ignored them. I glanced at Sora once again and wondered if he even notices me. It had always that way. Ever since he moved around here the couple years ago, I was immediately attracted to him. But he didn't have the same feeling. He always ignored me and didn't even know I existed.

I wished it were different. Like my dream.

THE END


End file.
